


Darkness

by Enby_In_Fandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Dark!Luna, Dark!Neville, Evil!Voldemort, Good!Snape, M/M, dark au, evil!Dumbledore, set after OotP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_In_Fandom/pseuds/Enby_In_Fandom
Summary: Harry used to sit in the dark.Just sit.No one ever caught him out of bed and so he would sit in the dark.And he would think. He would think all the way back to his very first memory; darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biokiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biokiri/gifts).



> Hello there! Thank you kindly for taking the time to read this, and before we start I'd like to give a few moderate warnings. 
> 
> 1\. This is all still just an idea so some chapters may end up re-written. 
> 
> 2\. I don't have a beta. 
> 
> 3\. This is a dark!Harry fic, so if you don't like that, then I highly suggest that for both of our sakes you don't read. 
> 
> 4\. I'm really sorry if some of this doesn't make sense, just tell me so.

Sitting in the widow seat of the fifth-year boys dormitories in Gryffindor tower, a young man sat in the dark, and thought all the way back to his very first memory.

_Darkness._

_Someone was picking him up, and shielding him from view. He knew they were wearing black, and again his memories were filled with darkness, only this time he was being held, rocked back and forth as he cried, wanting his momma._

_A deep voice was murmuring words he couldn’t remember, but he now recognized the voice, the low, rumbling timbre that had soothed him so long ago._

Odd, that it was only in his fifth year that he realized who the voice belonged to. Standing, Harry Potter fluidly pulled his invisibility cloak around his shoulders before slipping away through the door and away from his dorm of sleeping boys. He always felt a sense of detachment when he would sit in the dark, but now it faded as he walked. He felt a faint flutter of panic as he found himself standing in the dungeons, right in front of the door leading to Professor Snape’s private office. He slid the cloak off and draped it on his arm, raising his left hand and knocking, the three soft raps echoing in the stone corridors. 

There was the sound of footsteps on the other side before the door was flung open to reveal a glowering Potions Master. 

“Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out of bed past curfew, and another thirty for disturbing me.” Professor Snape spat, and Harry flinched as he raised his hand, only to relax slightly when it landed on the door that was about to be slammed in his face. 

“I know you were the one to take me away after _he_ killed my parents,” Harry blurted out, and Snape froze, a dangerous expression darkening his face with a suddenness that left Harry terrified and close to shaking as memories of Vernon Dursley tickled the back of his mind. 

“What did you say?” Snape asked, each word bitten off and sharp as ice. Harry swallowed fearfully before straightening himself and squaring his shoulders, reaching for the Gryffindor courage that had gotten him through so many life situations. The same courage that had gotten him through the Department Of Mysteries. 

“I said,” He started, squaring his shoulders determinedly. “That you were the one who took me from Godric’s Hollow that night. You shielded me from everyone, and you spoke to me softly. No one but you knows what you said that night, but you spoke only to me. You were gentle, and you were grieving.” 

Severus felt himself falling apart on the inside as Potter spoke, but he couldn’t be sure that this wasn’t a trap, something the Dark Lord had taunted the boy into to see if Severus was truly loyal. 

“I’m afraid you’re quite mistaken, Potter.” Snape drawled, and watched as the boy’s own mask of bravado flickered.

“I don’t believe I am,” Harry said, lifting his chin. “I remember you taking me out of my crib. I know that Professor Dumbledore made you place me with the Dursley’s. I remember it!” 

“No, you remember someone who actually cares about you.” The Potions Master sneered, glaring down at the boy. 

“Oh,” Came the quiet reply. “I guess that I just… never-mind. I’ll go now Professor.” Harry said, eyes flicking down to the floor as he turned away, trying to hold back the stinging sensation in his eyes. He was certain, he was absolutely _certain_ that it had been Snape who had taken him from his home, but the man was denying it and he didn't know why. 

All the way back up to the Gryffindor common room, Harry replayed the scene in his head, wondering how he could have proven to the man that his memory isn't faulty, that it was all true. . In the end, he decided that there was no way, that Snape simply wouldn’t’ve believe him. 

Sighing, Harry took a seat in front of the fire in the common room and summoned a quill and paper as the last vestiges of his darkness-induced trance and the resulting trip to the dungeons fell away from his mind. He penned two short, simple letters that he sent off with Hedwig to deliver to the school owls before he finally went to bed, listening to the grandfather clock as it struck just past midnight. 

~line~ 

Luna sat down alone at breakfast, unsurprised when an owl dropped a letter on her empty plate. She glanced over at Neville, who had also received a letter, and then at Harry, who was picking at his food and trying not to watch them. 

Opening the letter, she scanned it and smiled. 

_Luna,_  
_We need to talk. I remembered and realized a few things last night. Meet me at the R.O.R tonight during dinner._  
_Harry_

She tucked the letter away from prying eyes and went about her day, a dreamy smile on her face as she meandered up to the Divination Tower, one of the few places she could practice her own inherited power. They were going to do crystal gazing in class that day, and Luna decided to take a seat beside the window, letting the sunlight imbue the crystal ball with energy. 

As Professor Trewlany started to speak, Luna started at the orb with a gentle intensity, unfazed when shapes reached out to her from the murky depths of it, rippling and wavering. As the shadows enacted the frameworks of the future, she spoke quietly, and unwittingly gaining the attention of the room. 

_“Someone is walking down the dungeons, seeking answers to a truth. The boy is in his common room, late at night. He’s writing something - letters. He’s writing two letters. A band of people agreeing to a truce. A small training group, an army. The solar eclipse, and the boy with his army under it. Two sides facing off, a battle. And something else, but… I can't quite tell what it is.”_

As Luna came out of her trance and looked around, she noticed that the class was staring at her. “Oh,” She said, smiling absently. “Did I speak aloud again?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this doesn't make sense... I was fighting with it so that I wouldn't just rush in and make even less sense. Also the last chapter was re-written, so you might wanna read that before you read that one just to make sure that you've got everything correct! ^_~

Neville stood in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and reread the letter for the fifteenth time that day. He’d gotten the letter this morning, but hadn’t been able to talk to Harry all day, and was left in the dark about _why_ they were meeting here. 

Maybe it was another D.A. meeting? Maybe they were re-banding? But Harry would’ve used their coins then, not sent him a letter. Besides, he’d been surrounded by D.A. members, he would definitely have noticed if they all got letters too. 

So that begged the question; why was Harry meeting him here? 

Footsteps caught his attention, and he looked up, glad to see Harry approaching but surprised to see that Luna was with him. 

“Hello, Neville,” She said, and he detected an absent note to her voice, telling him that she was thinking on something. 

“Hey guys,” Neville greeted, stepping forward. “Why are we here?” He asked, looking at Harry for an answer. 

“I wanted to talk to you guys about something,” Harry said vaguely, pacing three times in front of the wall, and watching as a nondescript, wooden door appeared. He opened it, ushering Neville and Luna inside before taking the time to look around. 

The room was simple, with mirrors reflecting light around the room and making it seem more open. There were no windows, but the atmosphere felt very much like a home. There were chairs and couches arranged in a circle, and a noticeable lack of a fireplace, which was odd for a castle this old. Harry appreciated it anyway. 

“So, I guess I should tell you that I remember the night that Voldemort killed my parents, and that not everything happened the way everyone believes.” He started as they sat, and was glad to see that neither of them flinched (very much) when he said the name. “I remember that it wasn’t Hagrid who took me out of my crib that night either.” He added. 

“Then why are you telling us?” Neville asked. “I mean, why not Ron and Hermione?” 

“Because Ron hates the man, and Hermione would tell me it’s Voldemort.” Harry said frankly. “But I know that Voldemort can’t mess with my memories, only show me visions.” 

“Well, who took you from your crib then?” Neville asked, and was answered by Luna. 

“Professor Snape,” She said absently, and was met with surprised looks from both of the boys across from her. 

“Snape?” Neville asked, and Harry nodded this time, looking back at him. 

“The thing is, Snape denies it. I know he’s just protecting himself, but it makes me wonder…” Harry trailed off, lost in thought as he remembered being put with the Dursley’s. 

_The man holding him had taken something that went too fast and made them shift uncomfortably, and it stopped and started with jerks that made little Harry wail until the man shushed him with a soft song._

__

_“And be a simple kind of man_  
_Be something you love and understand_  
_Be a simple kind of man_  
_Won’t you do this for me son_  
_If you can?”_

__

_Harry had stopped crying and listened to the soothing sound, wondering what the dark man was singing. It sounded like something his momma had sang before._

__

_The dark man had held him close and sang softly as they had walked. And then they stopped moving, and the loud sounds had started. Harry didn’t know that Severus Snape was the one holding him, nor that Severus was trying to keep Headmaster Albus Dumbledore from putting him with his Muggle relatives, only that the loud sounds made him upset and that he wanted the man to keep singing._

__

_In the end, the dark man had put him down, swaddling him gently in a blanket and singing softly, shushing the infant._

__

_“Take your time… don’t live too fast,_  
_Troubles will come, and they will pass.”_

__

_The song had ended when someone had dragged the dark man away, and Harry cried at the loss of the deep voice, and the comforting darkness._

____

“Wonder what, Harry?” Neville asked, pulling him out of his trance. 

____

“Wonder if Dumbledore is hiding something from us.” Harry said, looking up at them. “He forced Snape to leave me with the Dursley’s, but he didn’t want to.”

____

“Harry that was… nearly sixteen years ago. He’s changed, Voldemort is back now.” The other boy said, hoping to let Harry down gently. 

____

“And Dumbledore is using me as a pawn, guys.” The Boy-Who-Lived snapped, then raked his hands through his hair. “I have a private lesson with Dumbledore again tonight, but I want you guys to meet me here afterwards, please.” He said. 

____

“Of course, Harry. Do you want to tell us what you remember about Severus when he carried you away from Godric’s Hollow?” Luna asked, looking at him with a smile, and Harry smiled back, nodding slightly as she calmed him without lifting her hand to actually do anything.

____

“He was singing, and he was crying. And we took the Knight Bus. I didn’t know it was the Knight Bus, but it’s the only thing that starts and stops that quickly.” Harry said, smiling. 

____

“What was he singing?” Neville asked, trying to picture his terrifying Potions teacher singing to _anyone_. 

____

“I think it was a muggle song, but I don’t really know the lyrics. I remember mum singing it occasionally, but I remember it clearest with Snape.” Harry shrugged and they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they considered the idea of what Harry was saying. 

____

Could Snape truly care or have cared at some point? Was Dumbledore using Harry? Could they trust Snape? Could they trust Dumbledore?

____

“I don’t want to believe that I’m really just a pawn in this war for the Headmaster.” Harry said suddenly, and the other two looked up. 

____

“Why would you think that?” Neville asked, tilting his head. 

____

“Because, all the evidence points to that. In first year, he knew we were looking for the stone, and second year he didn’t help us at all with the basilisk, third year he didn’t think to teach me how to defend myself against dementors. He didn’t even try to keep me from the Tri-Wizard Tournament and look what happened! Voldemort returned! This year he forced me to take Occlumency so that Voldemort couldn’t see the Order’s secrets. He wouldn’t even look at me all year, and I’m sick of it! Sirius is gone and I’m sick of being treated like a child!” Harry yelled, venting his frustration for the first time, and realizing how angry he truly was. 

____

There was a beat of silence. 

____

“Harry…” Neville started, then fell silent as he considered his next words. “We’ll help you, with whatever you have planned.”

____

Harry looked at them both, before nodding. “I’m going to get Hermione to help me with Occlumency, and see if I can get my shields stronger. I’d like for both of you to learn, just to be safe.” He added, and they both nodded, understanding how serious this was. This was a rebellion against the Light, no matter how small the idea was. 

____

“So, I say we reach out to a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff with our idea. Slytherins would probably try and get us to take the Dark Mark, while Gryffindors would likely try and hex us. Let’s leave them out of it for now,” Harry said, and Luna spoke up. 

____

“I think that Susan Bones and Terry Boot would be interested.” She said, looking off into space. 

____

“Er, thanks, Luna.” Harry stammered, a bit surprised. “I’ll talk to them about it.” 

____

“You talk to Susan, Terry is mad at you. Let Neville talk to him.” She said, before standing and gathering her bag. “I need to go, before the Nargles steal any more of my things.” She announced, skipping out of the room. 

____

Neville and Harry watched her go and shook their head. “She’s mad,” Neville said, and Harry agreed, nodding his head. 

____

“So, you think that Snape is actually a good guy?” He asked, and Harry nodded again. “So I don’t need to fear him in class?” 

____

“Oh, fear him!” Harry laughed, before putting a hand on Neville’s arm. “Just don’t let him get to you. I’ll partner with you next time so that we can work together on it.” He assured, standing and offering the other boy a hand up. 

____

“Okay, well, shouldn’t you be getting to your thing with Dumbledore?” Neville asked, going a bright shade of red when Harry didn’t let go of his hand after he stood. 

____

“Yeah… I guess I should.” Harry sighed, completely unaware of his friend’s embarrassment. “I’ll see you later Nev!” He called over his shoulder as he left the room, and headed to meet someone who would prove yet again that he was manipulating Harry. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did a bit of research and for my timeline (as well as the canon one) and Simple Man - Lynyrd Skynyrd (the song I used) was actually released about 10 years (more or less) before Harry's birth, and in my mind the timeline goes that it was 6 years after the song was released that Snape and Lily had their fight, another 1 year during which James and Lily fell in love, and then 3 more in which they married and got pregnant. Does that make sense? 
> 
> Also Dumbledore is throwing Harry into the Horcrux hunt already... >_< I hate that old coot. 
> 
> Sorry if this didn't make a lot of sense, please just tell me. But thank you for reading this chapter!! ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’s feet carried him up to the Headmaster’s office, letting his thoughts wander as he walked, not entirely sure of what he planned to do about Dumbledore’s manipulation. This would require a lot more research, about Dumbledore and himself, to see just how far he could go without getting into too much trouble. 

Harry buried these thoughts as he entered the familiar office and walked directly to the Pensive, putting up his Occlumency shields as best as he could when he felt himself drop into the memory that Dumbledore had prepared for him that evening. 

He watched as a very young Tom Riddle admitted that he could speak to snakes, that he could get them to do his bidding, without training them. Harry’s heart gave a pang at the obvious bruises he saw on the boy’s skin, and he felt helpless anger well up within him when Dumbledore didn’t even mention the purple spots of flesh, not even when Tom shrugged and his shirt shifted enough to reveal a long, deep gash on the inside of his collar bone. 

Pushing the anger down, Harry watched as the wardrobe burst into flame, and Tom retrieved the box from it. He more than understood what that box was, and what it meant to the boy. 

The items inside were prizes, trophies. Things he managed to steal without getting caught - or beaten. Harry had done the same thing with Dudley’s stuff, especially his broken stuff. It was a way of rebelling, of saying ‘ _this is me, and this stuff belongs to me_ ’. The broken little objects were treasures, rewards for getting away with thievery.

After leaving the Pensieve, Harry listened to Dumbledore’s speech about “needing to know your enemy,” and Harry nodded, and agreed, all the while silently vowing to research the professor as soon as he was out of this ‘lesson’. He needed to know as much about this man as he could. 

“Harry, my boy, is something wrong? You feel so distant,” Dumbledore said, using a kind and ‘grandfatherly’ tone, and Harry almost panicked. 

“It’s nothing, Professor.” Harry said, looking at the carpet so that he didn’t fall prey to Legilimency. “I just… miss Sirius.” He muttered, and felt tears sting his eyes. It was a true statement, and one that he hated to admit. 

“Of course, that’s completely natural, Harry. But you must move on. With the Order so weakened from the battle at the Ministry, Voldemort will want to move quickly, and we must be prepared. You must be prepared.” Dumbledore implored, looking at him earnestly. 

Harry didn’t meet his eye, but nodded and squared his shoulders at the words. He _did_ need to be ready, but not just for the Dark Lord.

When he was finally released, Harry immediately went to the Room of Requirement, hoping that the room would understand his need, and not fail him now. Opening the door, he saw the room from before, only this time with a stack of books ready and waiting for him. Various titles and subjects gleamed up at him with gilt font. Smiling, he immediately toed off his shoes, curled up on a couch and pulled the top book onto his lap. 

‘ _The Life Of Gellert Grindelwald_ ’ was what the title read, and Harry frowned, but flipped it open and looked through the index, nodding to himself as he saw that one of the last chapters talked about Dumbledore and Grindelwald’s relationship. Well, this was bound to be interesting, interesting indeed. 

Hours laters Harry put the last book of the pile down and rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock on the wall, surprised to see that it was the early hours of the morning. 

“Wake me up in time to get to breakfast?” Harry murmured aloud, snuggling deeper into the couch as blankets and pillows appeared around him. Within seconds, he was asleep. 

~line~ 

When Harry woke up, he looked around, noticing that there was soft gonging sound echoing through the room, and that the room itself seemed to be lit by small, glowing orbs scattered around the room like miniature suns. 

Swinging his legs off of the couch, Harry straightened his glasses and looked around, noticing that the room was getting lighter with each second, and soon he realized that the light was getting brighter at the same rate the run would rise. 

Putting on his shoes he gathered the books and left with a silent ‘thank you’ to the room, heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

There were a few early risers, including Luna, who he wanted to talk to about what he’d read last night. Standing, he grabbed his bag and moved to sit beside her, ignoring the surprised looks from the other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. 

“Luna, hey, I wanted to talk to you about something.” He greeted as she piled his plate with eggs and toast.

“I know, Harry. Eat first.” Was all she said before going back to her breakfast. Harry chuckled and did as ordered by the young Seer, watching her as she pushed the food on her plate around. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Harry asked, and she looked up, a light smile on her face, and Harry felt his heart flutter a bit; it was more happiness than he’d seen from her since the beginning of the school year. 

“Because, Neville will be joining us soon and won’t want to eat by himself.” She said, and Harry nodded, glancing down at the remains of his breakfast as his stomach growled loudly. 

“I’ll finish eating with you two,” Harry said, and she frowned, reaching for more food before adding it to his plate. 

“You haven’t eaten since the Department of Mysteries, Harry. You can wait for us if you want, but you will eat all of what I have put on your plate.” Luna said firmly, and he flushed as he realized he should’ve known that she would notice him starving himself.

He nodded, and then looked down. “Sorry, I don’t mean to, it just happens.” He admitted, putting his hands down on the bench as he thought of the many meals he had sat through, picking at the food without actually eating it. 

“I know, Harry.” Luna said, and put her hand over his, and he nodded again, smiling a little. Looking up, they put the conversation out of their head as they saw Neville entering the Great Hall. 

Harry waved him over, glad to see him. Perhaps they could discuss what they should do about Dumbledore, since Harry didn’t actually have a plan, just an idea. 

“Hey, Harry?” Neville asked, and Harry looked up, smiling a bit. 

“What’s up, Neville?” He asked, giving the other boy all of his attention. 

“Er, I was wondering if we could go to the library this afternoon, to see if we could study up on our, erm, our History of Magic class, because I don’t remember a thing from Binns’ lecture.” Neville said, glancing at Harry and hoping that he knew that he wasn’t talking about History of Magic at all, but rather Occlumency.

“Sure!” Harry said, noticing his friend’s look, and the slight emphasis he’d put on the class name. “That sounds like a brilliant idea!” 

Luna smiled serenely at both of them as they began eating, and squeezed Harry’s hand under the table one more time before picking up her own fork, blissfully ignorant of the light blush staining Harry’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Neville blushing at hand holding with Harry in the last chapter. Harry blushing at hand holding with Luna in this chapter! My, oh my! Where on earth could I be headed with the pairings for this fic? *innocent smile*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is up!

After a trip to the library, Neville, Luna, and Harry were all equipped with several books each on Occlumency shields and mental magic. Later that night when Hermione found him sitting in the common room surrounded by books on Occlumency and how to perform it, Harry gave the excuse that he didn’t want to fall prey to any more of Voldemort’s traps. 

Which was the truth, although he omitted the fact that he was also studying to guard his mind from the Headmaster. Yeah, he probably shouldn’t mention that to his friend.

Hermione though, was overjoyed at the idea that Harry was studying for his own good. “Oh, Harry!” She cried, throwing her arms around him and providing him with a faceful of bushy hair. “I’m so proud of you!” She exclaimed, and Harry smiled. 

“Thanks, ‘Mione, but I can’t breathe!” He said, laughing a bit when she pulled away with a blush, still beaming at him like it was Christmas. 

“Sorry, Harry.” She said, blushing again as he dramatically took a deep breath. “I’m just so proud of you! It’s so hard to get you and Ronald to study, and now you’re doing it on your own!” She said, and he chuckled. 

“I know, but please try not to strangle me again.” Harry laughed, and sat back down, pulling a book onto his lap. “Also, my notes may be sloppy, but I don’t want you to try and rewrite them!” He said, still smiling. 

“Fine,” Hermione sighed, looking as if the weight of the world rested on her thin shoulders. “So, what about your Potions and History of Magic classes? Are you going to try and get better grades?” She asked.

“History of Magic? I’m not sure, but I do plan on improving my Potions grade though.” Harry said, smiling a bit. “Oh, and Hermione? I wanted to ask if you knew the title of the song these lyrics go to?” He asked, handing her a piece of parchment he’d scribbled the lyrics from his memory on. 

Hermione mouthed the lyrics to herself as she read them, a soft smile curving her lips when she looked up at him, eyes sparkling gently. 

“These are lyrics from Simple Man by the muggle, Lynyrd Skynyrd.” She said, tilting her head. “Why did you want to know?” 

“Oh, um, I remember my mum singing it to me,” Harry said, scratching the back of his neck. “I was wondering where she learned it.” He said. 

“She probably memorized the lyrics in her childhood,” Hermione said, giving Harry a sweet smile. “Did she sing it as a lullaby? I wouldn’t be surprised if she did, it’s considered ‘soft rock’ which is actually a really nice genre.”

“Yeah, she sang it as a lullaby while she rocked me, just before she’d put me in my crib for a nap.” Harry said, smiling as his eyes went distant, lost in memory. Snape had been the one to lull him to sleep and put him down, but he didn’t want to tell Hermione that just yet. She was a firm believer in Light and Dark, and might very well inform Dumbledore and the Order that he was doubting their side. That would be disastrous indeed.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he found Hermione watching him with a smile. “I’ll see you later, Harry. I wonder where Ron went. He really does need to focus…” Her voice trailed off as she disappeared up the stairs, heading for the boy’s dormitory. Harry reached into his pocket, fingers closing around the two items he had began to carry with him everywhere.

A shard from the mirror Sirius had given him, and his D.A. galleon to contact Neville and Luna. He smiled at the thought of the two of them, finding himself thinking of Neville. He wondered idly if the other boy was also working on his Occlumency. The idea made him smile fondly, his mouth tilting up as he stared at the fireplace. 

Frowning a bit, Harry pulled himself from his musings about the other boy, wondering why it made his heart thump a bit harder to think of him. 

Sighing, he pulled the books back onto his lap as he tried to push the thoughts away, focusing on his studies. 

~line~ 

Neville was curled up under an oak tree out by the Great Lake, sketching a species of algae when Luna sat down beside him. 

“I know how you feel about Harry.” Was the first thing she said, and Neville jumped, smearing his charcoal across the page as he did. 

“Luna! I- I, er, I didn’t see you.” He said lamely. “Or hear you sit down. Um, what was it you said? You startled me.” He admitted, keeping his eyes on his sketch to avoid the way his face went red. 

“I said I know how you feel about Harry.” Luna said, staring out over the lake. 

“Y-you what?!” Neville asked in shock, before letting his shoulders slump. “I thought I had done a better job of hiding it. Does Harry know?” He asked, looking morose. 

“No, Harry doesn’t know. But it’s okay, because he feels the same way.” She said, standing. Neville looked up in shock at her. 

“H-He does?” He stuttered. She made a humming sound of affirmation as she gathered her bag from where she’d put it when she sat down.

“He just doesn’t realize it yet.” She said, before moving away, leaving Neville staring after her in shock. 

After a moment, he looked down, chewing his lip slightly. If Harry really did feel the same way, then should Neville start thinking about courting gifts? Should he give one to Harry? 

Humming softly, he flipped a page and began sketching ideas for plants he could possibly give to Harry as courting gifts — if Harry even liked plants. Or him. Well, he would have to trust Luna here, and just go for it. 

After the summer break.


End file.
